A Secret Passion
by Simply Marina
Summary: Patricia is secretly a dancer, and struggles to keep her hidden passion undercover. She learns that she isn't the only one who's been keeping secrets in the house. Multi-chapter story... T for cursing and strong themes. Peddie in the end. WHOO! CHAPTER 7!
1. Got a secret, can you keep it?

'Twas a normal day at the academy for the house of Anubis members. It was a Saturday, a day that faculty and students alike looked forward to all week. Students were allowed to go to town, relax, and not required to suffer through the pain that is school.

I woke up that morning feeling relaxed and happy- obviously not a typical morning for me, Patricia Williamson. I noticed that my roommates, Mara and Joy, were not in their beds. In fact, I didn't even hear the normal sounds of the bathroom crowding like always. I got out of bed and ran my hand through my sloppy, untamed hair. I then went to the door to switch on the light and glanced at the clock casually.

The simply digital clock that sat on top of my side table read 9:27. Oh, crap. I ran to the door and locked it before running to my side of the room so I could change.

"Shit!" I cried out as I pulled my drawers open frantically and rummaged around to find a clean, comfortable top. I found a gray and black striped crop top and threw on a sports bra before sliding on the shirt. I then grabbed my spandex shorts from on top of my dresser and changed into those, and slipped on some random black sweatpants that I found. I threw a water bottle into my plain dance bag that already had deodorant, socks, my ballet and jazz shoes, and other necessities I might need. I put on some ankle socks and pulled on a pair of sneakers also, and grabbed a jacket before running out the door. While walking down the stairs I threw my hair up in a ponytail and put on the jacket.

As I entered the dining room, I realized everyone in the house was already there, finishing up their breakfasts. They stared at me curiously as I shot them a look, lingering on Eddie's face, while walking to my seat and sitting down.

Jerome ignored the look I gave to all of them and asked rudely, "What happened to _you_ this morning?"

"Yeah, you're not even wearing makeup!" Alfie exclaimed.

"None of your business, idiots," I retorted and I glanced at the wall clock. It read 9:38. I cursed under my breath and stood up, holding my bag. "While I would absolutely love to stay and chat, I have to go," I said sarcastically. I grabbed two apples from the fruit bowl that sat in the center of the table and dashed out of the room, putting them in my bag while walking to the door.

Well, I might as well explain myself. My name is Patricia Jane Williamson, but if you call me by my full name I swear it'll be the last thing you do. I'm from Anubis and a part of Sibuna, but you probably already knew that. But what you didn't know was where I was going or why. Or you might have guessed. To be honest, I could care less.

But if you didn't know, every day of the week, I go to dance. Yes, dance. You may be in shock, but yes, it's true. I am part of a competitive dance team in Liverpool called Alison Evans Dance Company. Ever wonder why I'm so fit? Well, that's why. I've been dancing since I was three, so dance has always been a big part of my life. I generally don't like to tell people this because it doesn't go with my image, so let's keep this between us, okay?

I stepped out of the house and saw that my taxi was already here. I knew it was mine because the driver that always took me to dance was Rob, a young, blonde haired and blue eyed taxi driver. He's driven me to dance since I joined this school, about four years ago. I walked over hurriedly, not wanting to be late.

I opened the door and slid in quickly, before slamming it and buckling my seatbelt.

"You're a little late today. Overslept?" he asked, starting up the engine and driving right away. He speedily left the schoolgrounds and maneuvered through the traffic skillfully.

"You know me so well," I sighed and fidgeted with the strap of my bag. I remembered that I had an apple to eat, so I took it out and chewed quickly, trying to finish before we reached the studio. Rob turned on the radio and I listened to the music, humming along to one of the songs that I knew because Joy showed it to me.

Within a few minutes, we arrived to the large dance studio. I thanked him and ran into the clean, white building, sending a small smile to the receptionist, Hannah. I threw out my apple core also.

My company rehearsed in room 8, so I went in and immediately took off my jacket and sweatpants. I sent a smile to my fellow dancers who were already there- Matt, John, Isaac, Courtney, Cora, and Clarisse were scattered around the room, stretching. They all acknowledged me and went back to stretching, with the exception of Cora and Courtney, two of my closest friends here, who walked over to me to stretch.

"Rough start to the day?" Courtney asked, amused. Courtney was a tall redhead with amazing hip hop skills. She was the quiet one of the group, and often didn't speak unless you got to know her well first.

"Of course she did; look at her!" Cora cried out and laughed. Cora was the exact opposite of me. She was exactly like Amber in every single way. They even looked the same! The only difference was that I knew Cora really well, and she was one of my best friends. Ironic, I know.

I merely grinned cheekily at my friends and winked, before stretching my calves using the wall. Kevin, the last dancer to arrive, smiled at me while running in and trying to get ready before Diane saw that he was late.

Just then, Coach Diane came in and clapped her hands, signaling for us to start. She merely shook her head at Kevin with a smile and we all laughed, and then started to dance. We stretched, warmed up, and practiced a few routines, and even started a new one today.

What I loved about this group were the people. We all knew each other pretty well and had a common passion- dance. I knew Cora and Courtney really, really well. Matt and Kevin I knew pretty well because we've been dancing with each other for a year or two. Matt was like a brother to me, and Kevin… well, Kevin I knew liked me. He always flirted with me, and I liked him as a friend only, but it was really flattering. I always figured he'd be my go-to if I ever needed a date… of course, that changed as soon and Eddie Miller joined the school. I sighed out loud.

"Trish! Care to join us?" Diane asked, amused. I got back to reality and realized that all seven dancers were sweaty and panting and grinning, sitting on the side of the studio.

"Nice job," Kevin said, laughing. The others laughed also and, I admit I did too.

"Sorry, Diane. What was that?" I asked sheepishly. She asked me to perform for the group the solo piece I was working on, and I took my stance, ready to dance.

After I finished the final move, I was panting heavily, and looked at the crew. They all applauded with beaming smiles and I couldn't help but smile because I was proud, too.

Diane dismissed us, reminding us of the competition coming up shortly. We grabbed our bags and laughed while walking out. Kevin came up to me to compliment me personally on the piece and as soon as he went back to the other boys, I gave Courtney and Cora a look, who both rolled their eyes, grinning. We all hit the changing rooms to shower and get ready to tackle on the rest of the day.

I said goodbye quickly and ran out to find Rob, who was faithfully waiting. He drove me back, asking questions and making me laugh all the way till we reached the house. I thanked him and went into Anubis, running up the stairs to drop off the bag before changing into a black lace top with some skinny jeans and my baddest boots. I walked back down to the common room to see my housemates all sitting around on the couches and chairs looking at me.

"What?" I asked, standing in the entrance way. I sat next to Joy casually before realizing they weren't staring at me. Eddie was by the entrance also, standing next to Vera who was next to a beautiful girl- a stereotypical American looking, California girl who was smiling with perfect white teeth.

"Well, Patricia, I was just introducing a guest that just arrived. This is Ally Johnson, a guest of Eddie's," she introduced, smiling.

I looked curiously with a critical eye to the new girl.

"Eddie's guest?" Amber asked.

"She's my girlfriend," Eddie explained, and looked straight at me with serious eyes.

_Shit. _

**Please read and review! This is my first multi-chapter story in awhile, so let me know how I did!**


	2. A Game that Two can Play

I sat on the couch, frozen and staring back at Eddie. I gave him the coldest, most heart-wrenching glare I could, hoping it pierced him straight in the heart. If looks could kill, Eddie would be dead. Since when did Eddie have a girlfriend? And since when did I care? I shook off the thought angrily and tried to focus on something else in the room.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Amber give a signal to Mara while whispering something inaudible to Nina. Mara then, tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and her gaze flicked towards Joy briefly. Joy subtly nudged my arm and I turned to her.

"Patricia, don't we have some studying for a history exam?" she asked, giving me a signal through her eyes. You know what I mean. Girls can communicate through their eyes… don't ask me to explain it, okay?

"Yeah. Sorry for the quick exit, we'd love to stay and get to know you," I said with a hint of sarcasm, turning to Eddie's guest and addressing her at the last part.

"It's all good," she replied nonchalantly, while smiling. I clenched my teeth and made a hasty exit with Joy. We jogged up the stairs in silence and as soon as we both entered the room, I jumped on my bed. Joy quickly shut the door and locked it, before turning and coming to sit on my bed to sit with me.

I pouted, leaning against the headboard, holding a pillow on my lap. Joy looked at me comfortingly, before pushing me to one side so she could lean against the headboard also.

"It's okay to feel bad," Joy said soothingly. She stretched her feet out on the bed and sat thoughtfully, staring at the bedspread like she was analyzing it.

"I shouldn't. And even then, I like him but he has a beautiful, American girlfriend," I said. I stared at the ceiling, trying to prevent from looking down so the tears that were blurring my vision wouldn't drip out.

"I could've said the same thing about Fabes and me," she said quietly.

"Sometimes, I really hate being a girl," I told her squeezing my eyes shut tightly. I opened them and started counting cracks in the ceiling of our room. _This sucks_, I thought. I hate being depressed like this. And over a boy, too! I clenched my teeth angrily and decided to make use of the anger and sadness I had.

"Joy, I'm going to go work out. I'll be back later, okay?" I told her promptly, getting off the bed. I grabbed my dance bag and put in some workout clothes in it, and my laptop, before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

My eyes darted down the hall, hoping not to see any of my housemates wondering around. For once, the odds were in my favor. The hall was stone silent, and empty.

I walked speedily to the staircase, where I heard the chatter of the boys and an unfamiliar girl's laugh. I rolled my eyes… of course, it was most likely Ally. I tiptoed quickly down the stairs and flew past the common room and out the front door.

I let out a heavy sigh of relief. Done; no more Eddie or Blondie or any other people who would irritate me to no end.

Walking briskly, I entered the barren halls of the school. The occasional sound of teachers talking to one another was heard, but otherwise, nothing. I smiled to myself and hurried to the gym area of the school.

Our pristine school had two indoor gymnasiums and a workout center with machines and an empty area with a music system. When weather permitted, we work have our physical education class out on the fields. Recently, and thankfully unknown to most, if not all, students a large classroom was empty for classes this year. It was rather large, and look just like a classroom, except someone had kindly put a huge mirror inside. It was most likely some sort of fancy floor length mirror, but it was twice the size.

I discretely went into the empty classroom and locked the door. Then, I shut all of the curtains and slid off my boots, putting on my jazz shoes instead. I took off my jeans and put on some shorts I had in my bag and plugged in my laptop, hoping some hardcore dance would release some of my tension.

I quickly opened up iTunes and scrolled down the library, looking for a song that was good for floor work. I chose a song by Adele and hit play.

We had done this routine at a competition a few months ago**(1)**. It was a girls' only dance, but we nailed it. There was a lot of difficult floor work and turns.

I started out okay, but my floor work was a little- okay, fine- very sloppy. It irritated me to no end. Then, the turns and rolls on the floor were never on beat, which made me even more frustrated. By the end of the song, I was building up a small sweat on my forehead, trying to perfect the routine. I finally threw my hands up, defeated, and groaned loudly. Why was this so hard?

I closed iTunes on my laptop and started to pack up what I had taken out from my bag. Just as I was about to shut down, I got a video chat request from Kev1029- Kevin from dance. I half-smiled to myself, hoping he'd cheer me up. I clicked accept and sat down on the floor.

On the other end, Kevin was sitting in front of a painting on the wall. He sat in a dark wood chair, smiling at me.

"Hey," he said. "What's up?" he asked, cheerily.

"The usual… trying to control my anger at certain people," I answered, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, that doesn't sound like you at all!" he exclaimed with sarcasm. We both chuckled.

"What about you?" I asked, curiously.

He shrugged, as if to say 'nothing.' "I'm procrastinating homework, but that's not new," he replied casually. Kevin ran his hand through his I rolled my eyes, amused.

"Hey," he said, a little softer. The mood changed and I could tell he was a little nervous. "Are you busy now? I was wondering if you wanted to hang out… maybe…" he trailed off. His deep brown eyes looked at me hopefully.

I then deliberated with myself quickly. This seemed like a good scenario to me. I could hang out with Kevin and not have to see Blondie and the cockroach together for a good hour or so. I nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, sounds good. What time and where?" I asked.

Kevin's face lit up and I smiled to myself, because it made me feel really good that I did that.

"Starbucks? I can pick you up in fifteen minutes…" he replied, beaming. "If that's okay," he added, slightly shyly.

"That's fine; see you soon," I said, smiling and disconnected the video call. I finished packing my bag, put on my boots and headed out the door, and out of the school. I walked speedily to the house and ran up the stairs, adding a bounce in my step.

I noticed Mara working on her laptop, concentrating with a frown while staring at the screen. She looked up at me briefly and noticed my unusual smile.

"What happened?" she asked, a small smile forming on her face. "And don't even try to deny that nothing happened. Did Eddie do something for you?"

My smile fell and I looked at the ground awkwardly. I shook my head and then looked up at her. "Something did happen though," I said, trying to sound happier.

Mara gestured for me to go on and I walked over to my closet, trying to find something cute to wear. "A cute guy I know offered to hang out with me just now," I said casually, and snuck a glance at Mara. Her mouth stretched into a wide smile.

"That's wonderful! What's his name?" she asked, completely forgetting about her work on the laptop.

"Kevin," I said, and sent a smile her way before turning back to my clothes. "We've been good friends for a year now but I think he likes me. But keep this between the girls, yeah?" I asked. Mara agreed and I finally found the dress I was looking for.

The dress I chose was a sleeveless one with a black and white abstract fan print. It had a banded waist with a thin black belt also. The dress had a scoop neck and the sleeves were cuffed and short. I grabbed my feminine leather jacket out of the closet and put that on as well, and took out some black ankle boots to top it off. I proceeded to put on some makeup. I chose my usual thick eyeliner look and put on some cherry lip gloss to top it off. I had my hair down as usual and I grabbed my phone and wallet to put in the jacket pockets.

"What do you think?" I asked, twirling around for Mara to see.

"You look so pretty," she complimented and I thanked her. I then went out the door and took a deep breath. I heard some chatter downstairs and I went down to see what was happening.

In the common room, Eddie, Amber, Ally, Jerome and Alfie were hanging out and talking on the couches. Amber's jaw dropped when she saw me, but then quickly covered it up to look like a yawn. I grinned at her and she scooted over so I could sit by her. I walked over to her as gracefully as I could and sat down.

By then, the others noticed I had arrived and look surprised also, with the exception of Ally. She noticed the shocked looks of the others and nudged Eddie lightly as if to ask what was going on.

"You look so pretty, Patricia. I approve," Amber said, and gave my hand a squeeze. I squeezed her hand back gratefully.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Why so fancy all of a sudden?" Alfie asked curiously.

"I'm going out with a friend," I said, hoping that Eddie noticed the new look.

"A friend? What's his name?" Jerome asked, laughing. He waggled his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"I'm going out with a guy named Kevin," I said, and laughed at his entertaining gestures.

"Going out? Like a date?" Ally asked, excitedly. She looked excited for me. I guessed she didn't know about 'Peddie', as Amber put it, at all. I also guessed that she was a fan of the color pink and a rom-com movie lover like a typical girl.

My brain processed what she said and I took it as a golden opportunity. I glanced at Amber briefly, hoping she'd understand the little white lie I was telling and then I turned back to the others.

"Yeah… like a date," I answered with a light smile. Eddie's expression changed from shock to confusion and worry. _'Yeah,'_ I imagined myself saying in my head. '_Two can play this game, Edison_.'

**Thank you, all you beautiful people for sending me those wonderfully fabulous reviews! I am so excited that you like the story, also. Please leave me a review sending your thoughts on this chapter! **

**(1) **www . youtube . com/watch?v=oGqFexs3xkk** Delete the spaces to check out the Adele routine that Patricia tried during this chapter**.

**And lastly, a quick side note. A reviewer (I won't mention names) informed me that I was 'copying' another author's story for Peddie. I can assure you that it was a coincidence; I spoke with the author of that particular story already and she was fine with our similar ideas. Thanks for your concern, but next time, please don't call me stupid because of an assumption. Thanks :)**


	3. Bad Butterflies and a Terrible Feeling

My phone vibrated, and I opened the text message I received. It was from Kevin, saying he was here. I smiled widely, and jumped up with excitement. I don't think any of my other house members realized that this was acting.

"He's outside," I told them all excitedly. "I should go." I got up and walked towards the door of the house.

"Have fun!" Amber called out from behind me, and I turned back to her and winked- a very Eddie-like gesture.

Alfie must have caught onto my wink and shouted, "Bring him back after, yeah?"

"You got it," I yelled in reply, and grinned. I grasped the door knob and turned it quickly, swinging out the door and walking out. I purposefully slammed the door shut and walked out to the pavement, where Kevin sat casually in the driver's seat, front windows rolled down.

He noticed me coming down the path and his eyes widened. A smile crept on his face as I reached the car.

"What? Never seen a girl dressed up before?" I joked, as I opened the door to the passenger seat. I buckled in and shut the door.

He chuckled and waited for me to get settled before speaking in an over the top British accent, saying, "You look wonderfully exquisite today, madam."

I rolled my eyes and turned up the volume of the radio as Kevin started driving out of the paved road. A song by Lily Allen came on and I looked outside, watching the English countryside pass by.

"So…" Kevin trailed off and I turned to him. I could tell he was racking his brain for something to talk about. An idea popped into his head and he asked, "Are you ready for the competition next week?"

"I guess. Diane's going to be busting me up because of my solo. I don't think I'm ready but she's really pushing me," I confessed. "What about you?"

"We haven't been to a ShineDance competition before, so I'm excited. Only the best go there," he said. "Diane emailed the dance parents a few days ago. She said that almost everyone will get to solo or duet since our group is pretty small."

"That's cool," I said. We continued to drive to Starbucks, chatting about little things here and there. Kevin parked the car and hopped out, as did I.

The cozy coffee shop was quite small, so small that there were only a few tables and chairs that customers could sit on. The lighting was low, and the seats made of beautiful brown leather. I claimed an empty table and watched as Kevin stood in line, waiting to order for both of us. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked through some old photos and videos I had on the phone to pass the time. I came across a favorite of mine.

It was taken last semester, days after the prom had finished. Everyone was packed up, and suitcases and trunks sat awkwardly in the hall, waiting to be taken home by their owners. The nine of sat around the common room, scattered on various chairs and sofas. Trudy came down excitedly and desperately wanted to take a photo, being the house mother she was. We all had gathered on one side of the room with the large couch and two chairs on either side. Jerome sat on the leather chair on the left, with Mara perched on the arm. Then, Mick stood behind the couch along with Alfie. Nina, Amber and Fabian sat on the couch in that order, smiling brightly. Joy and I squeezed into the other arm chair, laughing. We all looked so happy and carefree- so unlike this term.

I scrolled to the next media file, which was a photo that I was unfamiliar with. The phone told me it was taken about a week ago and I took a closer look at it. It was at breakfast, with all of the house members sitting at the table. I assumed the normal chatter was buzzing, and cereal, baked beans, and fruit sat on the table, with everyone diving in. However, the picture was focused on Eddie and me. We both sat next to each other, with Eddie at the head of the table. We both had food on our plates, but it lay forgotten in the moment the picture was taken. I had an ear bud in my ear that connected to Eddie's iPod, which sat on the table. I was smiling genuinely at Eddie with a hint of surprise on my face. Eddie had the other ear bud, and was sport an 'I-told-you-so' look.

I remembered that morning clearly, though I had no idea someone had taken a photo. Eddie wanted to show me a song from a fresh, new band that played the same rock/metal style we both loved. He showed me the song and I immediately fell in love with the booming bass and pounding drums. He told me he knew I would like it. Of course, I did. He also said that they were going to come and play in concert in a month or so, and I accepted his offer to go together.

"Here you go," Kevin said as he approached, and set down a caramel macchiato in front of me. I closed my phone quickly and thanked him and watched him sit down across from me. He took a sip of his drink, which I wasn't sure what it consisted of, and had a somewhat worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sipping into my delicious beverage. He took in a small breath.

"I was thinking…" he said, staring at his coffee cup.

"About?" I asked, taking in another sip.

"Us… you know, you and me," he said. I arched my eyebrows at him, as if to say, 'What do you mean?'

"Everyone on the team thinks about us as a couple… you know what I mean?" He said, slowly bringing his gaze up to mine. "And I think you know that I really, _really_ like you."

I nodded to answer his statement and waited for him to continue.

"But I really want to know what you think. Because if there's someone else, I don't want to waste my time," he confessed.

"What makes you think there's someone else?" I asked, tilting my head to one side.

"Well, the picture you were looking at, for starters."

I shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "Eddie's just an acquaintance. A friend, on good days," I smiled sadly to myself. I hoped he didn't suspect anything. "Besides, he has a girlfriend."

"Oh," Kevin said, sighing in relief.

"My turn to ask a question. Is this a date?" I asked, smiling. He was surprised with my frankness and chuckled.

"I should've known you'd ask that. It is if you want it to be," Kevin said with hopeful eyes.

"It is, then," I smiled. My hand lay on the table and Kevin smiled brightly, bringing his hand to place on top of mine. I tried to ignore how wrong this felt. There were butterflies swirling in my stomach, but not in a good way- not at all.

I pretended to feel my phone vibrate and quickly slid my hand out from under his. I pulled out my phone and hit talk, hoping Kevin would buy my act that someone had called me. I held the phone up to my ear in one hand and held my coffee cup in the other.

"Hello?" I said and paused. "Yeah, it's okay. He won't mind. Bye."

"Who was that?" he asked curiously.

"Joy, one of my housemates. She has to go for a job interview soon but really wants to meet you. Can we go?" I asked, silently praying that the story would be fine.

Kevin nodded and got up, out of his seat and pulled out his keys. I followed him out of the shop and to the car, where we got in and drove back to the house. We chatted again, but I avoided the topic of my other housemates and Eddie, especially. I also texted Joy about her 'call' and told her to play along, which she happily agreed to.

We pulled into the parking lot and parked, and walked together briskly to Anubis house.

"Just be yourself," I told Kevin, because he looked quite nervous. I grabbed his hand, ignoring how rough and sweaty they were and the terrible feeling I got. I opened the door to find all of my housemates scattered in the common room, kitchen and dining room.

Alfie saw me and stated loudly, "Trixie and Kevin are here!"

There was an immediate shuffling on feet as my friends came to the common room, bringing chairs from the dining table so everyone would fit. They left us a couch, which I sat down in along with Kevin.

"So this is Kevin…" I introduced. "And this is Nina, Fabian, Mara, Joy, Amber, Jerome, Alfie, Eddie and Ally, Eddie's girlfriend." I pointed to each and said their names. They all gave warm smiles or waves to Kevin which he returned, except for Eddie, who stayed silent. I ignored the fact that Eddie's arm was around Ally's.

"Nice to meet you all," he said. Joy and Amber immediately raided him with questions, such as 'Where did you both meet?' and 'When did you start like Patricia?' He answered them, making witty comments that practically everyone chuckled at.

Soon, fifteen minutes passed and I gave Joy a look to say that she had her 'job interview'.

"Well, I'll best be going. I'll walk out to the parking lot with you, Kevin," Joy offered and got up, walking to the door. Kevin said goodbye to everyone and winked at me, before leaving with Joy. The house stayed silent until the door was heard, signaling he left.

"Well?" I asked, hoping to get some positive response.

"I don't like him at all," Jerome said. Fabian nodded as did a few others- Amber, Alfie, Eddie and .

"Is he really that bad?" I asked, surprised at the response.

"He's fake!" Eddie said, and after seeing many others agree, he continued on. "You shouldn't go out with him. He'll use you." Ally looked at him, slightly surprised. She noticed the others in the room were not and didn't say anything.

"Whatever," I grumbled and got up. "I'll be in my room."

_Was Kevin really that bad? What is he hiding? _I thought to myself as I walked upstairs.

Little did I know, I made a huge mistake.

**What is Kevin hiding? Why was Eddie acting so strangely? These questions will have to wait till next time! Thoughts on the chapter? Review!**

**Thanks to chey1235, MiaAndOak, mbj2323, and B and B are back for your awesome reviews to chapter 2!**


	4. A Chat with my Female Friends

It was late evening now, and I sat on one of the leather couches in the common room, reading (don't laugh or you will pay) _Romeo and Juliet_. Before you make any judgments, it was for English Literature class. Obviously, when I sat down, I had no intention to read past the homework pages assigned. But now, I was hooked. I was completely absorbed by the book, each line making me more interested. Juliet and her relationship with her Nurse was impeccable. And Mercutio- don't even get me started! He was a riot that was forced to pay the price because of his friend. And Paris… he made me wonder. If Romeo never went party-crashing, would Paris be Juliet's true love?

"Patricia!" someone called out loudly. I immediately snapped out of my dream world and quickly shook my head of all thoughts Shakespeare.

"What?" I asked. The source of the voice came into view and I recognized Ally.

"Um, hello," I said awkwardly, putting my book on the coffee table. Ally approached me and sat down on the other end of the couch I was sprawled out on.

"So two things: one, I noticed you were reading _Romeo and Juliet_ and I just wanted to say I loved that book," she started, smiling brightly. "And also, Nina and Amber want you to see them in their room."

"Okay… thanks, Ally," I said, a small smile perking up on the sides of my mouth. She smiled before getting up and going out of the room and towards the boy's bedrooms.

I sat for a moment, thinking about Ally's appearance because for a brief moment, I could have sworn she reminded me of a stranger I saw somewhere. I couldn't put my finger on it though. Ally was dirty blond, but had died her roots till half way a medium brown, leaving her tips blond. Her eyes were a beautiful blue, possibly putting Jerome's to shame. She was wearing a casual summery outfit- a tank, denim shorts and sandals. Ally also had an array of bracelets on her wrist and a silver pendant.

I got up unwillingly from my comfortable position on the couch and exited the room, jogging up the stairs in a relaxed fashion. I noticed the door to Amber and Nina's room was open, so I walked in and looked around. Everything was in its place- just like Nina liked it. She noticed Amber and Nina looking at something in one of their closets, oblivious to my presence.

I cleared my throat, shifting my weight onto one foot.

"Oh, you're here!" Amber squealed. I winced internally as she ran toward me, dragging me in and pulling me towards her bed. She pushed me down and I sat, wondering what they wanted.

Nina went to the door and glanced outside, before shutting it and locking it. A small smile appeared on her face and her eyes twinkled with sudden mischief.

"Why?" I asked. The other girls already knew what I meant. Why did they want to see me?

Amber sat down next to me and Nina pulled a chair over from one of their desks.

"Do you really like Kevin?" Nina asked, as if trying to convince me of something. I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Why does everyone make such a big deal out of it? It was just a date- one date," I said, clarifying the last part. "Not a big deal, if you ask me."

"Did you see Eddie?" Amber cried out. Nina shot her a look, telling her to quiet down. Amber obeyed but raised her eyebrows at me expectantly.

"He has a girlfriend. Period. End of discussion," I said, my heart sinking. I ignored the pesky feeling I got when I said that aloud.

"And you think its okay to date someone else because he is?" Amber asked, as if trying to convince me of something.

I nodded, before receiving estranged looks from the other two girls. "What? Is there something wrong with that?"

"YES!" Amber exclaimed while Nina bit her lip, giving me a skeptical look.

"Look, if he wants to date Ally, he can. Meanwhile, I'm going to date whoever the hell I want!" I started to say, getting angry towards the end.

"Don't you like him?" Nina asked calmly. Amber was fidgeting with her fingers, trying not to explode at me.

"No! Well, maybe. I don't know!" I confessed. "I need to get over him."

"One day you'll realize…" Nina trailed off. I ignored her.

"Just leave this alone, guys. If Eddie really likes me, he'll figure it out," I told them, slightly annoyed. I wasn't annoyed with Nina and Amber as much as I was with Eddie. I thought we were more than friends, but I guess not. I'm Patricia Williamson, and I don't care.

I got up and went back down the stairs and to the common room to resume my reading. My book was right where I left it- upside down on the coffee table. I hopped on the couch, spreading my feet across and using an arm as a backrest. I curled up into a little ball and continued reading on.

The first thing I was aware of was a soft, fuzzy blanket that lay on top of me. It felt vaguely familiar and I opened one eye, trying to figure out where I was. I inhaled the smell of aftershave and some cologne. The walls were decorated with various photographs and a model ship lay on the table. I took in a deep breath and realized I was still in the common room. I must have fallen asleep. Sure enough, my copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ lay on the coffee table. The lights were on, however. I heard a soft patter of footsteps nearby and I turned to see Vera bringing several pots of food to the table. The smell of tomato drifted over to me and I smiled.

I swung my feet back down and shoved the blanket aside, approaching the table. Vera noticed me wake up and gave me a smile.

"Did you sleep well?" Vera asked, as she spooned some chicken from the pot into a nicer plate. I sat down at my usual seat at the dinner table and watched her.

"Yeah. Thanks for the blanket," I said, slouching in my seat comfortably.

"Oh, that wasn't me. Eddie came in not too long ago and put that blanket on you. I think it was from his room, actually. I've washed it in the laundry room a few times," Vera confessed, busying herself with the dinner preparations.

_Well, things just got a little more interesting..._

**What will happen with the wonderfully scented blanket? Will Patricia and Eddie get over their awkward phase?  
><strong>

**That's all for the chapter now! Guys, I really appreciate the many reviews I got for the last chapter. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Now let's keep up the streak, shall we? ;) Review! **

**And one last thing: check my profile for links to original character photos and clothes!  
><strong>


	5. Midnight Snack

I sat up abruptly. Eddie did that for me? No wonder it smelled like his cologne. And his aftershave- it was probably his scent that caught onto his blanket. I mentally scolded myself for thinking it smelt good. He had Ally. He didn't need me. I chanted this a few times in my head to drill it in, and to make sure I wouldn't forget.

I clumsily stood up and got up, pushing my chair in and feeling very clunky. "I'll get everyone for dinner," I told her, and she nodding, stirring something in a pot before pouring it into another bowl.

I ran upstairs and knocked on both of the girl bedrooms of the house, before saying (and rather loudly, I might add), "Dinner's ready!"

I ran down the stairs and did the same for the boy's bedrooms, ignoring the fact that my heart nearly skipped a beat when I knocked on Eddie and Fabian's door.

I went back to the kitchen quickly, hearing the footsteps of several of my housemates. Everyone came in together, with the exception of Eddie and Joy. I wondered where they were, but ignored it. Joy was probably telling Eddie about something I wasn't a part of. This concerned me a little, but I ignored the nagging feeling. Everyone took their seats around the table, and at last, Joy came in happily and took her place next to me. I raised my eyebrows at her skeptically but she winked at me in response.

At last, Eddie came in and was greeted with usual responses. His eyes lingered on mine briefly, before smiling at everyone and taking his seat at the table, filling the last place. There was no extra seat for Ally, and I wondered why.

We all dug in, putting some of Vera's delicious Italian pasta and garlic bread on our plates. Dinner was a quiet affair. People chatted about schoolwork, the weather, et cetera. When Eddie caught my eye, he gave me a small smile, which I returned, as if to say thanks. He shrugged, and I assumed he meant that it was no big deal.

The night flew by quickly. I finished up my homework and watched the fifth Harry Potter movie with Mara and Joy. It was a great way to get my mind off… certain things… and revisit my childhood. The credits were rolling and we were all exhausted.

"They're very clean, these muggles. It's unnatural," Mara quoted groggily as we grabbed our blankets and chuckled.

We trooped up the stairs to our room as Victor was coming down to give us the infamous pin speech. He gave us a death glare, and when he had his back turned, Joy stuck her tongue out at him. I rolled my eyes, grinning and Mara laughed.

Eventually we were set for bed and fell asleep. Well, the other two girls did- I could hear their soft breathing. Meanwhile, I was stuck, staring at the ceiling. I counted the number of glow-in-the-dark, plastic stars in pastel colors that someone had put up years ago. There were twenty. Trust me, I counted four times. I rolled into different positions, trying to get comfortable. My back, stomach and side positions were all brutally uncomfortable. I drank a bottle of water and went to the bathroom, twice. It was no use. I was wide awake and wasn't planning on sleeping anytime soon. I decided it would be a good idea to grab a midnight snack.

I crept down the stairs quietly, hoping no one heard- especially Victor. I tiptoed into the kitchen and was about to flick the light on when I realized it was already on. I stealthily peeked in and saw a familiar dirty blond head of hair and a back turned to me. I sighed to myself- just Eddie. He was bent over a plate of something, I assumed.

I walked in, and whispered loudly, "I need some food."

He turned around and smirked at me. "What? Did Yacker assume I was just going to give into her demands?" he asked. I went to the island, where a massive stack of pancakes was located. There were various bottles of sweeteners, such as whipped cream and syrup scattered around.

"Yacker," I retorted, "was hoping that the young American would spare her a pancake or two."

"Say 'Eddie turns me on' and I will," he said, eyes twinkling. I felt comfortable, talking to Eddie alone. I didn't feel the awkward tension I thought I would because of Ally.

"Sometimes, I hate you. And you know, I was about to thank you for that blanket you let me borrow…" I trailed off. "Eddie turns me on," I stated quickly. Eddie winked at me and got out another plate, putting two pancakes on the other. He pushed it towards me and winked at me.

"Oh, don't worry about the blanket. You can keep it," he said nonchalantly. My heart raced a little and I smiled.

We both then got to work on the pancakes. I put whipped cream and chocolate syrup on mine, while Eddie went all out with practically every sugary substance in the kitchen.

We both grinned when we were finished and went to the dining room to eat. After setting the plates down next to each other, we sat together, maintaining the silence.

I finished eating rather quickly, as did he. I leaned back into my chair, and Eddie took my plate and his and went to the kitchen to wash them.

"Thanks, slimeball," I teased, earning a grin. I walked to the kitchen and dried the plates while he washed. Afterwards, we looked at each other awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

I looked into his dark green eyes and was captivated by the swirl of colors they reflected. I felt like I was in a trance and he stared back at me with an emotion I couldn't fathom. I felt myself leaning into him, against my will. And it seemed like he was doing the same. Finally, our lips were a centimeter apart and I made the final move, placing my lips on his. I was shocked at the smooth, softness of them and the tingly feeling they gave me and pulled back, letting the feeling sink in.

I looked at him with wide eyes, lips slightly as he stared back, nervously.

"I-um," I stuttered. The words wouldn't form in my mouth and frankly, it annoyed the crap out of me. I wanted to ask him about Ally, and what that kiss meant to him, and us. But I felt as if I was mute.

"Yeah," he said, unsure of what to do. "Yeah, so are we- y'know…?" he asked, implying of what the last moment meant.

"Nothing. We say nothing," I said, before realizing what I had done. I just ruined my chance- my chance to tell Eddie what really went on in my mind. "Ally and Kevin, remember?" His eyes widened as I said her name, and his features hardened as Kevin was mentioned.

"I'm not apologizing for what I did. But are you going to tell?" he asked, anxiously. He put his hands in his sweatpants' pockets briefly. "You know, 'relationships are built on honesty and trust' and all that shit," he added, wringing his hands together.

"I don't rat people out," I quoted weakly. I felt my eyes start to water and I felt heart pounding furiously. He half-smiled at me and I quickly said goodnight in a watery voice, before running out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and to my room.

Mara and Joy were sound sleepers, thank goodness. I opened the door quietly and slipped in, shutting it slowly afterwards. I tiptoed to my bed and glanced at the foot of it, where a folded fleece blanket lay. It was Eddie's of course, and afterwards deliberating quickly, I grabbed it and slid under the warm quilt. As I fell into the pillow roughly, I hugged the blanket against my chest, burying my head briefly and breathing in the scent- his scent. And I thought to myself, _what did I do to deserve this?_

**Will Ally and Kevin find out what happened? What will happen concerning the dance team?**

**That's all folks! Thanks to Bookgirl39, ZellaStormz, chey1235, Gray Melody, B and B are Back, RonWeasley's-Girl831, DeathIsTheOnlyWayOut, and Dallas for reviewing. I love you guys so much! I've already started the next chapter, so... let's get reviewing! My goal for chapter five is to get enough reviews to reach my goal of over 51 for this story. My record on fanfiction for any story I've written is 51, so let's beat it!  
><strong>

**Note: A reviewer asked where Ally was staying. Well, Nina's Gran originally was staying at a hotel nearby when she visited Anubis, so let's assume Ally is staying there. **


	6. The Weight Issue

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, now working (thanks to Mara's handiwork). I really wanted to rollover and hit snooze, but I knew that I'd miss dance if I chose to continue sleeping. I got dressed in dance friendly clothes, packed up my bag, and headed downstairs.

As I walked in the dining room, I noticed only a few people sitting at the table, eating some hot oatmeal that was sitting in the center in a large pot.

Amber looked at me as I sat down and I gave her a quick smile.

"I have some news to report to you when you get the chance…" Amber trailed off, a twinkle in her eyes.

I shrugged and scooped some oatmeal into a bowl. As I dug in, the rest of the house slowly came in. I was just about finished when Joy came in, the last of the group to arrive. She smiled brightly at me and I shrugged it off, not entirely in the mood for cheerful news after last night. I finished eating quickly and said goodbye to my housemates. I then grabbed my bag and left the house to find my cab in the parking lot, with the ever faithful Rob waiting in the driver's seat.

We both greeted each other briefly as I got in the back seat. Rob quickly drove to the studio, chatting about the abnormal yet wonderful weather we had been having. He then dropped me off in the front and I dashed out, thanking him along the way. I was eager to start dance and get away from the problems that had been showing up in my life (namely, the ones concerning Eddie).

I entered the building and waved hello to Hannah, the receptionist, who was taking a call. She waved back before focusing on the other person on the phone.

Room 8 was surprisingly full when I arrived. I checked the clock on the wall, and it read 9:55. All of the dancers stood on the other side of the room. It puzzled me that everyone, including Kevin (who was always late) arrived at least five minutes before me. What was going on?

Diane turned to acknowledge me and I was shocked at the seriousness of her face. Her twinkling, cheerful eyes were replaced with concerned yet strict ones.

I immediately fled to Cora and Courtney, as well as the rest of the dancers who stood across from Diane. Thankfully, they all looked just as confused as I was.

"So, as I was going to say: this travel team will not be dancing straight away today. Ms. Alison Evans herself has made a request to come and visit us before the rehearsal started," Diane stated firmly. Her arms were crossed firmly over her chest and her words didn't register quickly enough.

Courtney's sharp intake of breath caught me off guard, and soon I realized why. Alison Evans, owner of the studio was a strict, critical woman who didn't like to get involved with the students, let alone the travel team at all.

"What is this about?" I asked, eyes narrowed. I could tell the other dancers were thankful of my frank personality at this point, because this question was on their minds too.

"To be honest, all I know is that it is a very serious matter concerning this team and the competition," Diane said.

Just then, the door to room 8 was opened swiftly, and I saw the short, brunette owner herself. Alison walked in, her gray eyes steely. She wore professional office clothing, and this made her look all the more intimidating. Her black, crisp hair sat in a perfect, tight bun.

"Hello, Diane," she greeted, her tone demanding. Diane simply nodded in response. She turned to us. "Next month, the new season of dance will begin. As the studio grows, I am going to require a certain standard be set in order for a dancer to become part of our elite travel team. You will all take a test now, and I will tell you if you qualify. Is that clear?" she asked, daring someone to ask her a question.

"Follow me," she stated, and we all immediately exited the room after her, hoping to make the cut. I rolled my eyes to myself as we walked, single file. It felt like we were in military school.

She led us down the hall to a back room in the studio, one that was practically empty. There was a wooden desk with a chair that sat in the corner. Also, a few cheap, plastic chairs were lined up along the wall. A nearly empty and wooden bookshelf stood beside them. Lastly, a weight scale and measuring tape that was attached to the wall sat on the other side.

"Each one of you will tell me your weight and height, and if you do not know, check it over there," she said, pointing to the scale and measuring tape. She gestured for Cora to go first and she did. Next was Courtney, who quickly checked herself on the measuring tape and weight scale. Slowly, everyone (including myself) was finished and we went to room 8 to practice once more.

Diane greeted us happily, and she confessed that she was required to be strict for Alison. We all breathed a sigh of relief together, glad our coach was back. Diane then allowed us to stretch and then worked with Clarisse and Matt, who were duet-ing at ShineDance. Throughout the practice, she allowed us to work on our performances for the competitions and focus on ourselves.

The time passed quickly, as we were all working hard. A sharp knock at the door distracted all of us, and we turned to see who it was. Alison entered a thin smile on her lips.

"I have your results. Please line up in this order: Matthew, Clarisse, Coralline, Isaac, Courtney, John, Kevin, and Patricia," she said. We lined up; bags in hand so we could leave practice right after and received a paper from Alison. The others smiles were bright as their papers and Alison stopped at me, not handing me my paper.

"Would you stay a moment, Patricia?" Alison asked. I had no time to respond and she shut the door, ignoring me.

"It has come to my concern that you are about 54.5 kilograms, or 120 pounds, Miss Williamson," she said. Her eyebrows were raised as if she was expecting me to realize something.

"Yes, and that is in her healthy zone for her height," Diane said becoming defensive and taking my side. I looked at Alison skeptically, hoping she wasn't going to say what I thought she was.

"That won't make the cut. In order to be on this team, you must be less than 50 kilograms, at least 110 pounds," Alison said, unaffected by my surprise. "You must lose some weight, Miss Williamson, if you'd like to stay here. That is all," she said, and handed me my slip of paper. "Oh, and concerning the competition: I'd like you to weigh, at most, 115 pounds by ShineDance. We must keep up our standards."

She exited the room and didn't stop to look back at me. I felt the presence of Diane disappeared as she left behind Alison.

My stomach dropped. I thought I was healthy. I thought I was fine. I thought I was beautiful. I stared at myself in the wall mirror, my eyes widening as I looked down to my stomach. There was a part of it that jutted out, and I guessed I never noticed it before. The other dancers on the team didn't have that. They actually had abdominal muscles that anyone could see. I felt sick to my stomach as I looked down. Alison was right. This stomach, this fat had to go.

Then, the realization hit me. I had to lose about 5 pounds in less than a week.

**Sorry for the semi-late chapter this week, folks! Thanks to B and B are Back, Gray Melody, Dallas, MiaAndOak, bookgirl39, HOAFORLIFE, Slytherin Princess 1313, mbj2323, chey1235, ****Fanficlover98, pattywilliamson,** **and ..13 for reviewing and helping me reach my goal. I love you guys, seriously. Be sure to review this chapter!**

**And as for the chapter, it's definitely not my best one, but a very important topic is introduced. I have to warn all readers that things will start getting serious with Patricia in the next few chapters- not only concerning her relationships, but with her dance also. This is one of the main reasons that the story was rated T.**


	7. Lies, Cries and Trying Times

I kneeled on the ground and zipped open my bag, finding the snacks I packed for after practice. I grabbed my bag and headed for the showers, stealthily sliding my granola bars into the trash bin. After showering and heading out front, I went to the receptionist's desk. I hadn't talked to Hannah in a while.

I walked to the desk, hoping Hannah had a few minutes to chat. As I neared the desk, I heard the sound of some voices talking. One was Hannah for sure- her medium toned voice was easy to recognize. Then there was the crisp and demanding voice of Alison Evans… but the last voice was oddly familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it though.

Though eavesdropping is normally frowned upon, I felt the need to listen in to the conversation. The muffled voices were clearer as I concentrated on what was being said.

"I'll need to reserve an hour at least every day until the competition," the mystery voice said.

"Unfortunately, we cannot meet your expectations. The studio is on a very tight schedule, especially during these days before ShineDance," Alison explained in a cold voice.

"The best we can do is half an hour every day," Hannah said, her gentle and mellow voice soothing to my ears.

"That'll be fine. I'll have my coach email you about fees," the mystery voice replied. It was definitely a girl.

I decided to find out who this person actually was and walked to the receptionist's desk as if I was not spying at all. My eyes widened and my heart tensed as I recognized the unfamiliar voice.

The girl seemed just as surprised as I was to see me. Her bright blue eyes seemed to get over it quickly though. The girl's brunette hair was done up in a ponytail and the blonde tips were clearly visible. She wore a loose t-shirt and some cotton shorts.

"Oh, hi Patricia. I didn't know you danced," Ally said, smiling awkwardly.

"I could say the same thing," I said, forcing a smile so I didn't look indecent. I then realized that a black taxi was waiting outside through the window. "I have to go. Nice seeing you."

I practically marched out to the parking lot and saw Kevin sitting on the trunk of his car.

"Want to go on another date?" he asked, getting off his seat.

"Sure," I replied, faking a smile. "I have to tell the taxi driver though."

Kevin graciously took my bag and started his car, while I ran to the familiar taxi and told Rob of my plans. He shrugged, said goodbye, and drove out of the parking lot.

I met up with Kevin again, and while driving aimlessly, we agreed to stop at a little café that we had passed a minute ago.

As we stood in line, Kevin offered to pay for my meal.

"I don't need anything, actually. I'll pass," I said, hoping he wouldn't question me.

"You should eat a little bit; we just got out of a massive workout," he said, eyes twinkling.

"It's okay, really… besides… my housemates want me to eat with them," I lied, while keeping a straight face.

"Well, okay. We wouldn't want to upset them, right?" he asked, smiling. He nudged me a little and a returned the smile.

Kevin ended up ordering some sort of sandwich and drink, and we found a little two-person table by the window. I watched him eat and tried not to focus on it, by talking about some other dance routines I had seen in the past competitions we had attended.

After Kevin finished eating, he drove me back to the house. It was a rather quiet car ride, but I didn't mind. The radio was playing in the background, so it was not too big of a deal.

We entered the parking lot of Anubis and Kevin drove to the front door. As I opened the car door and grabbed my bag, he said, "Bye, Patricia. Do me a favor and eat a ton for lunch."

I laughed along, knowing what he said he meant as a joke. However, it still caught me off guard. He wouldn't notice what I was doing, right? I shook off the thought and entered the house.

Like I guessed, all of my housemates were sitting around the dining table, eating lunch- some sort of soup with bread rolls. There were also a salad, but no one seemed to be touching that. I chuckled to myself.

There was one empty seat between Eddie and Joy, and I walked over and took my seat. Instead of digging right into the food, I poured myself a glass of water and merely took small sips of it, watching the others eat. No one was talking at all; it was actually quite uncomfortable.

I finally decided to speak up. "Why is everyone so quiet?" I asked, in a possibly rude tone.

Joy, finally turning to me, had eyes that sparkled. "This soup is to _die_ for. You've got to try it." The others nodded vigorously.

"It's okay. I already ate with Kevin," I explained, hoping to pass their test.

"Of course you did," Jerome commented, while rolling his eyes. He turned back to his food.

Thank goodness. I was in the clear.

Soon after that, the house started to file out of the dining room. I decided to head back upstairs and take a look at my dance costumes for the competition. I was determined to go. The fat wouldn't hold me back from achieving my goal. I would starve myself till I could pass the requirement test in dance.

As I walked out of the dining room, I felt a warm hand place on my shoulder. I turned around quickly to see Eddie holding me back.

"Can we talk?" he asked, eyes searching me nervously. I hadn't seen him like this before. He looked nervous- almost scared of something I did.

I opened my mouth, and was about to decline his offer when I felt my throat dry up. I tried forcing sound through, but it was no use. Tears welled in my eyes- even after everything that had happened; he still had that effect on me. I close my mouth quickly, and shook my head. I then turned around and practically ran up the stairs to the room I shared with Joy and Mara.

I sighed deeply, blinking furiously to rid my eyes of the tears. I went to my closet and took out a few costumes that I liked- there was a black spandex leotard with sheer black pieces of fabrics that hung from the waist haphazardly. Another option was a strapless ivory dress that ended mid-thigh; the only thing that made the dress different was that the bottom looked like it had been cut by a two-year-old with a pair of scissors. The last was a deep purple one- it was tight till it stopped directly under the bust, and then flowed out it gentle waves.

I took these to the bathroom and locked the door quickly. I then threw off the clothes I currently wore and tried the purple costume first. I placed my feet in first and then pulled it up my torso- I then had to put the straps on, but no matter how much I tried to squeeze an arm through, it wouldn't go through at all. My eyes watered (much to my dismay) and I realized that I was getting fat. This costume fit a few months ago, and now, I could barely get it past my stomach. I pulled it off quickly and went to the black one next.

This one had a more meaningful message to me. Audrey, my beautiful older sister, wore this when she dance, back in the day. I took a deep breath, determined to get this on. I slipped my feet in, and started to pull it up my legs. This costume took much more effort than it should have. I had to pull the leotard up on all angles to get it in place for one leg. My anger was coursing through me quickly- this stupid costume fit me, and now I could not even get it up my legs. I groaned angrily and pulled it off hastily.

By now, tears were streaming now in a free fall. Audrey had worn that costume, and it showed that my legs were much larger and fatter than hers when she wore it. I sobbed harder, wishing this damn weight would disappear off my body.

I walked over to the sink, in my underclothes and looked at my self in the mirror. I saw a stranger- someone that wasn't happy, and would never be. She didn't deserve to live. I opened the drawer under the sink, where I kept my 'needs' (tampons, pads, etc.) knowing that no one would ever go looking there for the thing I was about to pull out. I buried my hand deeper in the drawer and felt a cool metal. I held this and pulled my hand out. In the palm of my hand, there lay a small pocketknife.

The gleaming silver blade looked so inviting. It was calling out to me- _you can let go of all this pain_, it said. I believed it. I took the blade in my right hand and turned my left so I could see the inner part of the wrist. I slowly but surely moved the blade to the wrist, and let it sit there. Then, almost as if in a trance, I pressed it down. I felt the pressure of the cut being made become deeper and deeper until I knew I had to stop. I set the knife on the sink and turned on the warm water tap, letting my wrist wash in the water- it stung so badly, but it felt so good. I watched interestedly as the blood from my cut turned pink from combining with the water and swirling down the drain. I quickly buried the knife in the drawer and shut it.

I held the costumes in my hand and exited the bathroom- I wasn't in the mood to try on the white costume- that was just another rejection waiting to happen.

I came back into my room and saw the pink line on my wrist- it was very noticeable. I took out a large cuff bracelet from my jewelry box and put it on. My cut was covered.

The pain felt so good. So good to let go of my weight, and Eddie, and dance. I might do it again.

**And there is the real reason the story was rated T... well, that and something else... but you'll just have to wait for the other reason! What is up with Ally?**** Why did Eddie want to talk? Will anyone notice Patricia's cut or her lack-of-eating habit?**

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, everyone! School has been a real pain, as well as other shitty things that I don't want to talk about (excuse my potty-mouth). ****Hope you like the chapter and please, please, please review!**


End file.
